Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for attracting and eradicating flying insects and, more particularly, an apparatus having a bladder that is penetrable by flying insects so that same will ingest a liquid insecticide contained therein while having self-sealing capabilities to close the puncture site after the flying insects leave.
2. Prior Art
Insect traps are well known in prior art. Many such devices utilize various poisonous substances to kill insects upon contact. Other devices use a strong adhesive that traps insects, thereby eventually killing them. Other devices simply trap insects in a container that must be emptied periodically, for example, into a toilet or other disposal means. With such devices, care must be given not to let such insects escape while emptying the device. In addition, several prior art insect killing devices utilize a strong electric field into which insects fly and are electrocuted. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,018 to Wilbanks discloses such a device.
Public attention has recently become more focused on the over utilization of insecticides, toxic chemicals, and the like. Such chemicals are now being shown to cause significant harm when exposed, in high-concentrations, to the environment. Consequently, many people are becoming reluctant to use devices that spray highly concentrated liquid poisonous substances into the atmosphere, such as many insect-controlling devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,303 to Floyd discloses such a device.
Alternately, prior art insect control devices that do not use liquid poisonous substances are generally perceived as less effective or more unsanitary than those devices that contain liquid poisonous substances. For example, devices that utilize a strong adhesive become ridden with dead insects over time. Such devices are not only unsightly, but are arguably unsanitary. Further, strong adhesives of such devices tend to become less effective after exposure to air for an extended period of time. As a result, insects that approach such devices may become repelled from it due to the olfactory recognition of other dead insects or may be able to escape when caught by a weak adhesive.
Deficiencies are also evident in insect traps that require periodic emptying of a reservoir. Not only is such a chore distasteful, but also over time such reservoirs tend to become unsanitary if not properly cleaned. As a consequence, many insects may be repelled from such devices that have not been emptied for some time.
Deficiencies are also evident in insect traps that use electricity to electrocute flying insects. Such insects typically fly between two screens that are oppositely charged, whereby an electric arc travels through the insect from one screen to the other, electrocuting the insect. Such an electric arc tends to make an unpleasant, sometimes startlingly loud noise. Moreover, many people with small children are reluctant to use any apparatus with high voltage for obvious reasons. Such electric devices, moreover, are difficult to mount on a vertical pole, such as a fence post or the like. Mounting such devices from a pole is often more convenient than finding a tree branch or other such horizontal support near an electrical outlet.
Accordingly, there is a need for an insect killing device that remains effective over extended periods of time without spraying highly concentrated liquid poisonous substances into the atmosphere. Such a needed device would be extremely alluring to flying insects, and extremely effective in killing them, yet would not require periodic cleaning or removing of dead insects. Further, such a needed device would be easy to maintain, would be pleasant in appearance, and would not create loud and unpleasant sounds.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for attracting and eradicating flying insects having a bladder penetrable by flying insects so that same will ingest a liquid insecticide contained therein. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention, are provided by an apparatus for attracting and eradicating flying insects capable of puncturing the skin of humans and animals that may include a bladder having an elastic wall capable of being punctured by proboscis of flying insects. The bladder may be self-sealing after removal of the proboscis of flying insects therefrom. The bladder may also be adapted to contain a diluted liquid insecticide therein for ingestion via such a proboscis. Advantageously, the bladder does not need to be repaired or maintained after flying insects puncture the walls thereof. The apparatus also does not use electrocution or involve the widespread spraying of highly concentrated poisonous chemicals.
The apparatus may further include a cage having an open framework for supporting the bladder therewithin. At least one hanger may be attached to the cage adjacent its upper portion for hanging the apparatus therefrom. Means positioned generally medially in the bladder and for heating diluted insecticide therein may also be provided. The means for heating may include a heating coil for conducting heat and thereby heating the liquid insecticide for attracting flying insects.
The heating coil may be flexible for fitting through a passageway and for expanding within the bladder. A rheostat may be connected to the heating coil for adjusting a temperature of same and a power source may be connected to the rheostat for supplying power to the heating coil. The power source may be AC or DC. The liquid insecticide may be heated to a temperature between about 95 degrees Fahrenheit to 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Advantageously, the apparatus produces and permeates stimuli, which are characteristic of live humans and animals, through the walls of the bladder. Accordingly, the flying insects capable of biting or penetrating the bladder will do so rather than humans or animals.
The cage may have elongated sidewalls with first and second opposed ends and a base connected to the first end. The sidewalls may extend in a generally vertical direction from the base up to the second end. The cage may be made from wire mesh so that the cage is deformably resilient. The wire mesh may be adapted for allowing flying insects to pass therethrough. Advantageously, flying insects that die from the liquid insecticide are not deposited on the apparatus thereby eliminating the need to remove dead flying insects therefrom.
The wall of the bladder may include a plurality of pores therein for communicating scent and heat therethrough to attract the flying insects to the liquid insecticide. Further, the bladder may include a neck along a vertical axis for receiving the liquid insecticides therethrough. The liquid insecticide may contain between about 8 to 10 drops of Diazinon and water mixed therewith. Alternately, the liquid insecticide may contain between about 8 to 10 drops of Lindane and water mixed therewith.
The neck may be formed on top of the bladder so that the liquid insecticide may be poured through the neck and into the bladder in a generally vertical direction. Accordingly, the means for heating the liquid insecticide may pass downwardly through the neck and remain suspended within the bladder. The wall of the bladder may be between about 0.005 inches to 0.020 inches thick. The bladder may be formed from animal skin having a thickness of less than about 0.009 inches. Alternately, the bladder may be formed from VTR rubber having a thickness of less than about 0.013 inches. The bladder may have a portion extending from the neck for securing the bladder within the cage.
The apparatus may further include an first support member connected to the second end of the sidewalls and having an elongate body with parallel sidewalls and top and bottom surfaces. The first support member may include a passageway extending from the top surface down through the body to the bottom surface. The first support member may direct the means for heating down through the neck and into the bladder so that the means for heating does not come into contact with the wall of the bladder. The apparatus may further comprise a cap engaging the top surface. The cap is positioned above and along the passageway for preventing the liquid insecticide from evaporating.
The portion of the bladder extending from the neck may extend outwardly from the passageway and removably attach to the top surface for securing the bladder within the cage. The apparatus may further include a plurality of clamps for connecting the first support member to the cage so that the cage adequately supports the bladder therewithin. The plurality of clamps may selectively engage the first and second opposed ends of the first support member. The apparatus may further include a second support member for receiving the at least one hanger. The second support member may be adapted for suspending the apparatus above ground.
The bladder may have first and second portions so that the cage surrounds the first portion thereby leaving the second portion exposed and not supported within the cage. Alternately, the cage may surround the second portion thereby leaving the first portion exposed and not supported within the cage.